Not My Fantasy
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: Sometimes wishes do come true. N


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
**RATING:** M for Mature  
**SPOILERS:** Through US Aired Episodes Season 9  
**WORD COUNT:** 3887  
**PAIRING:** N&Ms (Nick/Mandy)  
**PROMPT:** Picture # 2 - 1Hour2Write May Picture Challenge  
**SUMMARY:** Sometimes wishes do come true.

**A/N:** It's been a long dark dry spell for me and this particular genre of FanFic. It would not even be possible without the prompting, cajoling, editing and general beatings over the head with the smut bat from my long suffering beta. All mistakes, errors and inconsistencies are mine. She did her best, but I can be ridiculously stubborn.

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

"Oh, come on. I thought bikers were every girl's fantasy." Henry joked as Mandy continued to rail about the disgusting hands of the biker gang.

"Where'd you get that? Playboy?" Mandy rolled her eyes at her fellow tech. "Maybe you should try reading something other than tox journals and porno mags, Henry."

As Henry scurried out of the break room, his tail tucked between his legs, Wendy walked in shaking her head. "Wow, you really did a number on him. What did he do this time?" she asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"He just revealed his true identity." Her angry glare was pointed in the direction of the toxicology lab. "As a…_guy_."

Wendy shrugged as she sat down across from Mandy and said, "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Why do guys think cracked out shit like that?" Mandy asked.

Flipping through the paper on the table, she casually asked, "Like what?"

"Like thinking girls have fantasies about bikers or bad boys or whatever other ridiculous crap they dream up." Mandy was filled with righteous indignation. So, she was totally unprepared for Wendy's reaction.

"Because we do." Mandy's shriek of surprise forced Wendy to finally look up from the paper. "What? Oh puh-lease! Like you've never dreamed of some hot guy, all decked out in leather, riding up on his motorcycle to take you away from everything and making you his-"

"Wendy!"

Wendy quickly realized she had gotten a little too caught up in the description somewhere along the way. "What? Oh sorry. That was a little too real for a second."

"Whatever… I do not have any bad boy fantasies. I like nice, normal guys. Guys who have a long-standing relationship with soap, toothpaste and shampoo." Mandy shivered once again at the memory of the three dozen greasy, grimy pigs parading through the makeshift processing lab. "A toothless, filthy, smelly Neanderthal on a motorcycle is not on my top ten fantasy list."

With a raise of her eyebrow, Wendy asked, "You have a list?" Mandy froze. "Oh my god… You do, don't you?" She scooted her chair in closer and leaned over to demand. "That's it, Webster. Spill it!"

"Well, I um, I-" Mandy was turning several shades of red when Nick came sauntering into the room to interrupt her admission.

He whistled and laughed as he poured himself some coffee. "I don't know what you did to get Mandy to blush like that, but you better write it down." Nick was still chuckling as he walked back out of the room.

With a devious waggle of her eyebrows, Wendy suggested, "And I'll bet I know exactly who you want to check off that list with."

Mandy spent most of the day trying to get the acrid stench of that biker gang out of her nose and her mind. She wasn't kidding when she said she hated the very notion of a biker. It was a disgusting, sexist and criminal lifestyle and nothing she would ever consider even the least little bit arousing.

She also spent a significant portion of her day trying to forget about Wendy and that stupid list. It was her own fault, really, for even mentioning it. Her big mouth always got her into trouble. Wendy spent the whole night nagging her until she finally gave in and told her everything on the list. It was all so embarrassing.

The sound of a high performance engine revved up to a whine as the Ninja racing bike rounded the corner on her block and distracted her thoughts. Her eyes squinted as she looked into the bright sun following the direction of the sound. With her hand along her brow, a vision emerged through the sunlight.

Wearing tight racing leathers and a sleek black helmet with a mirrored visor, an obviously well-built man rode up in front of her. He was everything those filthy degenerates could never be, and she felt a flutter in her stomach at the mere sight of him.

He cut the engine, straightened up and sat back on the bike before pulling a satchel off the seat behind him. With every movement she heard the stretch and the slide of the leather rubbing together, and she imagined what it would feel like against her bare skin.

He held the satchel out to her and ordered, "Put these on."

Apprehensively, she stepped forward and opened the bag to find another helmet and a matching leather jacket in her size. She wasn't entirely sure, but she might have squealed a little when she pulled the jacket out of the bag. It really was a dream come true, and as she climbed onto the back of the racing bike she knew it.

"There's pegs on the back for your feet," her mystery date barked as he started the bike once again.

Looking straight ahead, he revved the engine and she heard his voice growl over the speaker inside her helmet, "Better hold on tight."

Before she could say anything the bike lurched forward and she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle as fear shot through her.

The roar of the engine was quickly drowned out by the ripping wind as they rocketed away from her neighborhood. By the time they reached the highway, she was tucked firmly into the vacuum created by the bike and his warm, solid body.

She was hypnotized by his mastery of the high performance racing machine. It felt like an extension of him every time he changed lanes, working his way around another vehicle. And being there with him, her body moving in concert with his, gave her such a powerful thrill. Leaning left, leaning right, pressed tightly together, they wound their way through the traffic at ridiculous speeds until the road opened up and they were the only ones left.

Throughout their journey, her helmet speaker was silent. Mandy only heard the wind and felt the hum of the engine, as well as the heat from his body. It was almost like a form of meditation, her mind separate from everything, save the sensations created from the ride itself. She was living purely in the moment. Zen at ninety miles an hour.

She snapped back to the present when the bike began to slow down and the rider leaned hard to the right. As they made the turn, he kicked his knee out to balance the bike. When his knee moved, it also moved hers, because it was tight alongside his. Between the force of their speed and the turn, Mandy was drawn even closer to her mystery man, pressed firmly into his backside. A rush of fear and arousal coursed through her at the same time, and she tightened her grip around his body.

Before she knew it, they were speeding up a mountain road, and with every switchback, every turn, her excitement grew. Lean left, knee out, press in, lean right, knee out, press in; with the sensations rocketing through her body, she began to pray this ride would go on forever.

With every turn her confidence and excitement would build, and about halfway up the mountain she decided to look out over the edge at the next turn. The moment she turned her head, she was gripped with a fear she had never experienced before. There were no guardrails and the drop from the road seemed to never end. She held onto him with a death grip as the frightened gasp escaped her throat.

She tucked her head down into his back, but over the speaker Mandy heard his chuckle. "Don't worry… I've got you."

His voice was deep and soothing, and she felt it resonate through his body into hers as she continued to hold on tighter than she had before. Despite his assurance, she never again worked up the courage to look away from him.

Slowing the bike to a stop, he sat up with her still curled into him for safety. "You're gonna miss the show," he said as he unwrapped her arms from around his chest.

Once free from her grip, he slipped off the bike and turned to help her down. But first, he reached under her chin and pulled the strap loose before he tugged Mandy's helmet off from the back. Her hair fell down around her face, and he picked up her chin with one gloved hand as the other pushed the hair away from her eyes.

With his helmet on, he was this faceless spectre, holding her hostage with his vacant stare. She felt the power of his mirror covered gaze as his head followed the path his leather clad finger made down the side of her face and along her neck to the top of her jacket. She felt each one of those teeth release as he drew the zipper down over her front.

She held her breath when she thought he would take his helmet off, but instead he put both of his hands under her arms and lifted her off of the bike. With a yelp of surprise, she found herself sliding down the front of his body until her feet touched the ground. A million smart ass comments swirled through her mind, but the only thing to come from her lips was, "Thank you."

He said not a word, but turned her around by the shoulders to face west, just as the sun was putting on its final show of the day. Its warmth was already beginning to wane, but the rich, fiery colors it created over the high desert plain were breathtaking.

Adding to the power of the moment was the fact that she was experiencing it all as she rested in the strong arms of her knight in slick black leather. With his arms draped around her shoulders, she drew from his warmth and leaned back into his embrace, using him as an anchor to the world. There was so much majesty and magic in the sunset, Mandy was certain she would be swept away along with the fading sunlight if not for him.

Standing in the glow of a sunset with a strong, daring, and mysterious racer seemed like fantastic dream in her mind. Fantastic, and totally out of reach, but there she was, and it was incredible.

Just as the last rays of light were about to disappear beneath the horizon, Mandy turned around and brought her hands up to rest on his chest as she looked up into his hidden face. "That was beautiful."

He brought a hand up to stroke from the top of her head down to the nape of her neck, and excitement coursed through her body. She drew in a deep breath to relish in the feelings and was overcome with the scents of desert sage and hot leather.

Mandy closed her eyes and smiled as his hands trailed down over her shoulders. When they began to slide up along the edges of her jacket, she looked down and watched him pull it open and over her shoulders. His next words came from deep within his chest as they rumbled down into her ears like thunder. "So is this."

She shivered at the predatory tone in his voice, and a hot flush of arousal washed over her. He pushed the jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

His gloved hands slipped under her shirt and glided up along her bare back. Before she knew what was happening, he lifted her shirt over her head. "So, damn beautiful," was snarled from behind his face plate.

He stepped forward, making her back up even as his leg pushed between hers. She had to grab his arms to keep from tumbling into his bike. Mandy tightened her hold on his arms until she could feel the taut muscles beneath the jacket. The leather was warm from his body and felt so smooth, but as much as she enjoyed the feel and the smell of it, she wanted what was underneath even more.

Moving her hands to his chest, she skated along the ridges in his jacket until she reached the zipper at the top. She'd only pulled down about an inch on the zipper before his hands stopped hers. With desire burning in her eyes she looked up into his covered gaze. "Please. Please, I want this."

His hands released hers and pushed the hair away from her face once more. When he held his hands up at his sides to show his agreement she went back to opening up his jacket. As the zipper crackled down the length of his chest Mandy found bare flesh hiding beneath it and she gasped. But nothing prepared her for the feeling of his superheated skin when she splayed her hands over his chest.

Unable to resist the temptation of so much hot rippling flesh she leaned forward to press her lips to his chest. The scent of unadulterated man was too much and she flicked out her tongue to take a taste. It was pure, fresh sweat, and it spread across her tongue like a pungent spice cleansing her palate of all other tastes.

One taste led to another, and before she knew it, she was gliding her tongue down the center of his chest. Lapping up a bead of sweat, Mandy knew what she needed. With her tongue, she began tracing the center line of his six-pack like a finger on a map.

Continuing along the path she had chosen, she trailed her tongue along his abdomen to his navel. Her hands found the waistband of his pants as she lowered her knees to the ground.

His hands covered hers and she looked up once more into his hidden visage. Want thick in her voice, she only said, "Please?"

She was disappointed when he pushed her hands away from his waist, but once they were clear, he grabbed the button at the top and whipped open the flap covering him. When she rocked back on her heels with her surprise, he simply rested his hands on his hips and waited while she could only enjoy the view.

Sitting there on her heels, Mandy gazed up along the length of him. The tight pants hugged his thighs, his bare chest under the open jacket and the anonymity of the helmet all combined to make her feel just a little wild.

Coming to her senses, Mandy wasted no time, running her hands up the slick leather covering his hard thighs and along the ridge of his erection. Tugging at the leather, she tried to get access to all of him. Finally, her impatience won out and she slipped a hand inside the dark briefs hiding her prize.

Wrapping one hand around him, she used the other to pull the fabric down and out of the way. It took some effort to free him from the confines of the leather and briefs, but once his entire length was released she heard a satisfied groan from under his helmet.

If she had been in her right mind, she would have teased him, just for sport. But between the heat building in her body and the sight of her hand wrapped firmly around his cock in the faint light of the approaching dusk, she was consumed with the need to taste him. Sliding her hand up and down his length, she ran her tongue slowly over her lips.

Holding his gaze, she pressed his cock into his belly and ran her tongue from base to tip in one scorching trail. She smiled when she felt him jerk in her grasp. It was a game she knew too well, and it was game she delighted in playing to perfection.

She lowered his cock into position, vaguely registering his growling moan, and brought her lips down over the head. She swirled her tongue around the ridge before letting it pop out of her mouth and his hands tangled in her hair.

His fingers on her scalp gave her every indication that he was into what she was doing. Encouraged, she took things to the next level. Her agile fingers massaged his sac, while the other hand kept a firm grip on the base of his shaft as she took him closer to the brink, sinking her mouth down over his cock.

Working her way down as much of his length as she could, Mandy dipped it into and out of her mouth in a perfect rhythm with the pumping of her hand. As her head bobbed over his cock, she felt his hips begin to move in time with her strokes. When she moved a hand to his thigh for balance she knew he was getting close by the trembling muscles she found beneath her touch.

Feeling her power over him in that moment, Mandy decided it would be more fun to go for broke. Relaxing her tongue and jaw, allowing her throat to open all the way, she drew him into her mouth until her lips rested against the base of his cock. Before she had time to adjust, his hips bucked involuntarily and he tugged her head away from him in a flash.

The groan erupting from his throat was primal, and it sent shivers down her spine as he pulled her to her feet. Shocked and breathless, Mandy couldn't speak as he brought her crashing into his bare chest. The next sound out of him could only be described as a roar when Nick ripped off the helmet and leaned down to attack her mouth.

Mandy knew it was a risk, taking him that near the edge in his most vulnerable moment. And Nick lost control, dropping the part of he was playing as he revealed himself to her. But while he was devouring her like a hungry beast, she felt not an ounce of regret. Nick on the edge was one of her biggest turn ons.

Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, Mandy did her best to match Nick's intensity. His eyes were practically burning with the red hot passion she knew he kept carefully in check most of the time As she pulled herself tighter against him, Nick's hands moved to her waist and began to fumble with her jeans. She could feel his urgency in the way his hands trembled against her.

Mandy tried to help him, but he just spun her around and pulled her back into his body by the hips. With anyone else, she would have been frightened by this turn of events, but she knew him.

Sometimes, she knew him better than he knew himself, and they both needed this.

He leaned down over her shoulder and growled into her ear, "Not my fantasy…but I _need_ this."

She could only nod as Nick's hands began to roam her body. He slid his teeth down the side of her neck, scraping at the sensitive skin. His hands moved over her body with a possessiveness that was at once both thrilling and just a little frightening. He was claiming her with every touch, every press of his mouth and she found herself strangely enchanted with the prospect.

Slack jawed and relishing in the feeling of his powerful hand on her breast, Mandy was shocked when his other hand pushed aside her clothing and cupped her sex. Nick had claimed her as his, and she was lost to the sensation. She knew it wouldn't take more than a touch to send her over the edge at that point, but when Nick lurched forward she knew it was going to be much more than a touch this time.

She was bent over and pressed into the bike as his mouth slid down her back. The change happened fast and Mandy was trying to find her grip when she felt her pants being jerked down her hips. His movements were forceful and frantic and it fed her own sense of urgency. If she was honest, she had been ready for this from the moment that racing bike leapt away from the curb at her place. And the drenched fabric dragging down her inner thighs was the evidence of that fact.

Before she had time to think about it, his hand was between her legs, spreading her open for him. The squelch of flesh entering flesh was covered up by the rushing of blood in her ears, but she felt the slick leather covering Nick's thighs rubbing into the backs of hers as they were joined.

Nick pressed his palm into the small of her back, arching it that little bit more to allow him in deeper. Her fingers curled around the bike seat as he drew out to the tip, only to sink back in to the hilt, rocking the bike on its stand and sending Mandy right up to the edge.

Normally a slow and gentle lover, this primal side of Nick's was rarely seen. But when it happened she loved every passionately raw moment of it. His strokes were long and deep, and she felt her body moving to match his rhythm.

When his strokes began to increase Mandy tried to stay with him. But the pounding of his cock, the feel of the hot leather, and the friction of his thrusts all combined to send her into a state of pure bliss. She finally gave in to the moment, becoming nothing more than the sensations exploding through her. This time Zen came from the beating rhythm of her heart and the pounding cadence of Nick behind her.

She wasn't sure how long it was before Nick's gasping words rushed past her ear as he lifted her up from the bike and into his tender embrace. "You okay?"

Mandy let him guide her body effortlessly. She was completely spent, and his comforting arms were the perfect place to recover. "Mmmmmm."

His nervous chuckle delighted her heart. "Was that a good 'mmmm' or a bad 'mmmm?'"

"I'll have to get back to you…when I can think like a human being again." She held his arms around her like a favorite blanket and enjoyed the warm comfort of his body.

Nick took his cue and held her just a little tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "So, you want some fresh clothes and a blanket?"

"What?" Confused, she turned to face him.

His laugh once again stirred delight in her heart. "You're the one always calling me the boy scout… My truck's parked around the bend."

It was her turn to laugh, and as she did he rocked her gently in his arms. "I was wondering what took you so long to get to my place."

"Hey, it wasn't my fantasy, but I didn't think either of us was gonna be up for a night ride down the side of a mountain after whatever we had planned, let alone all this." He stopped to look down at the both of them in the dim moonlight. "And _wet_ leather isn't fun for anyone."

She turned around in his arms, wrapping hers around his back as she looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest. "Yeah… But it was _so_ worth it."


End file.
